Where They Went
by this-is-izzy
Summary: Starting two years after Where She Went, the story of Adam and Mia's life together. Each chapter is a different one-shot. The characters and past events belong to Gayle Forman.
1. The Engagment

**Two years after Where She Went:**

"Adam, we need to go…now!" I yelled down the hallway to the bedroom. Adam came bustling out holding his tie in one hand.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes and snatched it out of his hand, pulling it around his neck and tying it. When I was done, I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's only for a couple of hours," Adam just sighed and grabbed my cello. "I'll make it worth it!"

"Oh you better," Adam smirked and went out the door. I followed quickly, picking up my white dress to keep it from dragging on the floor. I glanced down at my left hand, the diamond ring glittering in the setting sun coming through the hallway window in our apartment building. Everything was finally falling into place.

_Two days earlier:_

The music was beautiful, filling the whole apartment as I moved my bow across the strings. I hadn't done a recital in a couple of months and my return needed to be the best show I've ever put on. I'd been practicing for three hours straight now and it was around two that Adam left, saying he needed to run an errand and that he would be back soon. I wondered where he was when I heard the door open and close. Adam came into view and I looked up, my hands still making music.

"You're still practicing?" he asked. I nodded and looked back down, ignoring his looks of disbelief. We'd been living together now for almost two years and yet he still found my practicing schedule strange and a little over the top. I finished the song and put down my bow, cracking my fingers before shaking out my hands.

"What did you go out for?" I asked. I noticed he didn't have any bags or anything. His eyes began darting around the room and he looked nervous.

"Oh, just to look at some guitars," Adam said.

"Adam, the closest music shop is like, forty blocks away," I said, my eyebrows rising. Adam shrugged and looked around nervously.

"Um, I'm going to get a shower." Adam said, dashing out of the room. I looked after him with a confused expression on my face until I heard the shower turn on. Then, I picked up my bow and began to practice some more.

"Adam?" I asked, peeking into the office room where Adam kept his instruments. He looked up as I came in. His hair was still wet, spiked up and in all different directions. He was leaning back on the couch with his guitar, strumming away. He looked up at me and smiled, putting his guitar down.

"Hey, babe," he reached out for me and pulled me into his lap. "What's up?"

"It's been bugging me. Where did you go earlier?" I asked. Adam sighed and looked away. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I can't," he snapped.

"Why can't you just _tell _me?" I yelled, getting angry. What was his problem? Why was it such a big secret? What could he possibly not want to...? "Oh my God."

"What?" Adam asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"How did I not figure it out before? How could I have been so _stupid_?" I yelled, jumping up.

"Mia, what the hell are you freaking out about?" Adam asked. Tears stung my eyes and I pushed Adam away as he stood up and made his way over to me.

"You're cheating on me!" I screamed. Adam froze and his eyes widened. "Oh my God, I can't believe this. After all we've been through; you go and cheat on me!"

"Mia, are you fucking _crazy_?" Adam yelled. I was full on sobbing now and then I was running from the room and into the bathroom. Adam was banging on the door and asking me to come out and that he loved me and that he would never cheat on me. Of course I didn't believe him because a guy never admits it when he's been caught. I ignored his knocks and pleas and hopped in the shower to get the gross feeling off of my skin.

The whole time I was in the shower, I cried and wondered what I could have done wrong. Well, of course I hadn't done anything wrong! We were happy, perfect together like we used to be in high school. When I got out, I prayed that Adam wasn't going to be home, that maybe he had gotten up and left. But no, he was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Mia, we need to—" Adam started but I shook my head.

"No, Adam, not right now." I said angrily, sitting down next to my cello and picking it up. Adam said something else but I was too busy playing, drowning out every sound around me. As I played, an annoying reflection was getting in my eyes. I ignored it at first but every time I moved my bow, the sun would reflect off of something and hit my eyes. I stopped playing and threw my bow down.

"This is ridiculous! First, I find out my boyfriend is cheating on me and next thing; I have some annoying light shining in my eyes. I have a fucking concert to rehearse for! Why can't something juts go right for a change?" I screamed. My voice bounced off of the walls and echoed around in the silence of the living room. Adam simply stood and picked up my bow, handing it to me. I decided to ignore the shining and to keep playing just so that I didn't have to talk, look or listen to Adam. I couldn't deal with him right now.

I sat down again and started where I left off. The shining was still getting in my eyes and I waited to finish the song before I examined my bow, Adam watching me intently. I started at the top, strumming the hairs with my thumb and working my way down…nothing on the bow. I examined my cello, starting at the bottom and looking on the strings and the bridge. There was nothing on the tailpiece or the endpin. I finally looked at the tuning pegs and sure enough there was something wrapped around the lowest peg on the left.

I moved my cello to get a better look and whatever it was, it was silver. I reached for it and it was cold in my fingers. I twisted it around and gasped. Around the peg was a diamond ring. It was gorgeous, a plain square diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds on the side. I was completely awe struck, words failing me.

"I…" I tried but nothing else came to mind. Adam smiled and stood, walking over to me and getting down on one knee next to me. I looked at him in disbelief and I couldn't believe this was happening. Adam was seriously proposing?

"Mia, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We've been through so much and I love you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked. I screamed and jumped out of my chair, into his arms and sending us flailing onto the floor.

"Of course, yes!" I cried and pulled him in for a kiss. I pulled away, curiosity covering my face. "How did you get the ring on the peg?"

**Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated anything. I'm working on a lot of different things but it may take awhile for me to upload them. Review please **


	2. The Wedding

**I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. This chapter had to be perfect so it took me awhile to make it so. I've also just been busy with marching band, work and school but I finally sat down and finished the chapter. Enjoy! **

Butterflies in my stomach, I fidgeted nervously behind the door. The bridesmaids were nearly done and I was waiting for my grand entrance. I thought about how my father wasn't here to walk me down the aisle, how my mother and Teddy wouldn't be sitting in the front row to smile and cry as I said my vows to the love of my life.

"Don't be nervous," my grandfather whispered to me.

"I don't think I can help it." I giggled. "I just…I never thought this day would happen. Is this the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Grandpa looked at me quizzically.

"Is marrying Adam the right thing to do?" I asked again.

"Mia, let me ask you a question. Do you love this man?" he asked. I nodded, tears filling my eyes. Of course I loved Adam, I never doubted it for a minute. "Does he make you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been,"

"Then you're doing the right thing. You deserve to be this happy, Mia. After everything you've been through…you deserve this so much." Grandpa leaned in for a hug and I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Time to go," he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I gasped, the breath being knocked out of me. I was going to trip or pass out or something embarrassing. The doors swung open and immediately cameras were going off. Flashes popping, I began my decent with Grandpa down the aisle. I scanned the crowd, seeing all the familiar faces of friends and family. There was Mrs. Schein, my aunts, uncles and cousins. Grandma was sitting in the front row next to Henry and Willow. On the other side was Adam's family. His mom and dad in the front row with his mom's parents and his dad's mother. The rest of the pews were filled with his various other relative and his friends, his band mates standing next to him at the altar.

His smile was radiant, making his whole face light up. He was looking at me like I was the only thing in the room. I looked down, blushing. I was five, four, three steps away. And then he was taking my hand and my grandfather was kissing me on the cheek and saying to Adam, "Take good care of my girl".

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman join in holy matrimony," the priest started. The butterflies picked up and I could feel myself tearing up already.

"This is it, babe," Adam smiled at me and I let out a small laugh.

"Is there anyone here that believes these two should not be wed?" the priest asked.

"Hell no!" someone yelled and we all burst into laughter, even the priest.

"Okay, well then let's move on…" and he began reciting his long list of words that I was barely listening to. All I could focus on was Adam. His eyes shining as he held my hands, a goofy grin on his face. No one had been surprised when we called and said we were engaged. They had seen it coming from the moment we had gotten back together two and a half years ago.

"As soon as I saw you in that hotel lobby, I knew he was a goner." Liz smirked when I met her at a coffee shop to go over some plans.

"As soon as you guys met, I knew it was over!" Kim had laughed in agreement. "You just fit so well."

"I love him," I had said simply and opened the bridal magazine in my hands. And now, seven months later, I was standing here with him in my dream dress and listening to him pour his heart out to me through his vows.

"I knew the moment I told you I loved you that I wanted to be with you forever. And even after we had spent those three years apart, we still managed to find our way back to each other. You saved me, Mia. There's no words to describe how I feel about you, how much I love you. You've made me the happiest man alive. And you'll continue to make her happy until the end." He said, sniffling.

"Mia, it's your turn," the priest said and I took a deep breath.

"Walking away from you three years ago was the hardest thing I had ever done. It killed me. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about you, about us. I must have picked up the phone to call at least once a day for the first few months. But I never called because I figured it was for the best. But then you came to my concert and I knew that I was trapped again, that this time there was no leaving. And I never want to. From the moment you came into my dressing room, shaking and stammering, I knew we would be back together. And I can't wait to start my life with you, Adam Wilde. There's no one I would rather spend it with." I was on the verge of sobbing now and I saw Adam wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Adam, you may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as Adam grabbed my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. It was passionate without being over the top and I felt my body flood with heat. I pulled back, staring at my new husband. He was tearing up again and holding my hand for dear life. And I never had to let go again.

"And now I'd like to welcome the newlyweds out for their first dance." The dj said into the microphone and the opening chords to "Swing Life Away" by Rise Against and I grabbed Mia's hand, dragging her onto the center of the floor and twirling her around. I know she hated to dance but this was our wedding day, she had no choice. Pulling her close, I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair, the familiar scent of her lilac shampoo.

"How's your night going, Mrs. Wilde?" I asked.

"Eh, it's okay…" she shrugged, making both of us laugh. "It's everything I thought it would be."

"I'm glad; I wouldn't want to disappoint you." I said sarcastically.

"You never could," Mia answered seriously and I leaned down to kiss her. The thought of having her in my arms for the rest of our lives was surreal. I still hadn't wrapped my mind around the fact that we were together forever now, man and wife. I just couldn't believe it.

"I love you so much," I whispered into her ear. "More than I've ever loved anything."

"I love you too," she laid her cheek on my chest and we finished our dance, everyone applauding. The opening rhythm to another song came on and my head snapped up, listening intently. I knew this song…I _wrote_ this song. Mia started laughing and I turned towards the dj stand to find Liz and Fitzy smirking at me.

"You guys are assholes!" I shouted. The worst song I ever wrote kicked in and the lyrics began. It had a pop tune to it where the rest of our music didn't and I don't know what convinced me to put it on the record. We had gotten blasted for it by the critics and I could never bear to listen to it again. But here I was, on the dance floor at my wedding, listening to the god damn song.

"Let's get you a drink." Mia joked and I made a beeline for the bar, asking for a Jack and Coke. I watched as Mia danced with her cousins, twirling them around and laughing. She looked like an angel in her white dress, her smile lighting up the room. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"The bride looks so pretty," the bartender said to me as she handed me my drink. "You must be lucky."

"I really, really am." I nodded. Soon enough the guests were leaving and the dj was packing up, the tables being cleared. Mia took one last sip of her wine before her grandmother shooed us towards the door.

"You guys have to get home, you have a plane to catch in less than ten hours!" she yelled.

"They're going, they're going!" Gramps laughed, giving Mia a kiss on the cheek and handing her the white shawl she had to put over her bare shoulders. It was a chilly fall night and Mia shivered when the air hit her skin.

"You cold?" I asked, getting ready to take my jacket off for her. She nodded and nestled into my side for any spare warmth. "Well maybe I can help warm you up when we get home." I grabbed her and pulling her in for a kiss. Her tongue tasted like the wine she had been drinking all night and I felt like I could've gotten drunk just off the taste of her lips.

"Tempting," she nodded. "But I still have to pack. Save it for the honeymoon, buddy." She winked.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get to Hawaii. White beaches, warm sun, you…" I reached down and kissed her again, pressing her against the closest parked car.

"You're gonna get my dress all dirty!" she yelped in protest. She pushed me away, heading towards the limo.

"Faster we get home, the faster I can pack…" she hinted, slipping into the limo. I chased after her and eagerly got into the back seat with her, putting my arm over her shoulders.

"Let's get ready for our honeymoon, Mr. Wilde." Mia smiled.

"As you wish, Mrs. Wilde."HA


	3. The Honeymoon

**I am so sorry that it keeps taking me this long to update. I keep focusing on future chapters instead of this one and then I'll have work or projects and yeah, it's just been taking me awhile to make this good enough. And it's sort of funny because someone just asked me to write a honeymoon chapter but I was already working on it so here it is! **

"When they make airplanes, do they consider the fact that some people are tall? I mean, come on, I have no leg room!" Adam complained.

"Shrink a little," I shrugged. Adam rolled his eyes and adjusted in his seat more, shifting around, trying to find a comfortable way to sit.

"I have to sit like this for eleven hours." Adam groaned, finally giving up and laying his head on my shoulder.

"We'll be able to walk around when we lay over in LA, I think you'll survive." I joked. I felt like I was taking care of a four year old. Well, that wasn't different from a normal day. I nervously flipped through the book I was reading, trying not to think about the plane taking off. I wasn't big on flying; these days I preferred walking to anything that could crash. I put down my book with a sigh and gripped the arm rests, listening to the flight attendant tell us to buckle our seatbelts, we're about to take off. My legs were restless, my eyes squeezed shut. Adam reached over for my hand, rubbing circles with his thumb to calm me down.

"Just think," he whispered. "in eleven hours, you'll be having the best week of your life. Swimming in blue seas, lying on white beaches, having loud and amazing-"

"Okay, I get the idea!" I laughed, stopping him before he could finish his sentence. He hadn't stopped making sexual jokes since we'd decided on Hawaii. He insisted the best part of the honeymoon was the fact that you could have as much sex as you wanted. Even though you really didn't need a honeymoon for that but Adam was persistent. Adam waggled his eyebrows at me before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Try to get some sleep, it'll calm you down." He mumbled.

"Fat chance," I grabbed my book and started counting down the minutes until the plane would land in Hawaii.

Almost thirteen hours later, we were walking towards the door of the house we had rented for the week. It was a small, one bedroom house that was right along the beach. Adam let me up the stairs first, not saying a word as I unlocked the door. Right when I was about to push it open, I felt my legs being lifted from under me and I was suddenly in Adam's arms.

"Ah, Adam!" I squealed, laughing as he kicked the door open and dramatically walked into the room. "Put me down!"

"Nope, I have to go with the grandest of traditions." Adam smirked, carrying me all the way into the house and dropping me onto the couch. He left to bring our suitcases in from outside so I took the chance to look around. The pictures on the realtor's website did not do the house justice. It was _gorgeous_. The left wall was entirely glass windows and was facing the ocean, making the entire living room glow. An open frame directly across from the front door led to the kitchen. There was an island counter in the center, surrounded by granite counter tops and shining appliances. On the same side as the windows had been in the living room, there was a sun room with a dining table and chairs.

In the far corner was a spiral staircase that I assumed led to the bedroom. The first thing I saw was a giant bay window with a bench. The room was the same size as the rest of the house, almost half of it taken up by a porch.

"Babe, where'd you go?" Adam called.

"I'm up here." I yelled. I heard Adam's heavy footsteps head towards the stairs and then he was running past me, flopping onto the bed.

"Wanna come join me?" he waggled his eyebrows, patting the coral colored comforter next to him. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my suitcase and flinging it onto the window seat.

"Maybe later," I started filling up the closet with my clothes. The closet was huge, plenty of hanging room with a set of drawers built into the wall. I threw my pajamas and underwear into a drawer before tucking the suitcase away on a shelf. I took a look at Adam's suitcase and left it where it was, he could put it all away himself. I flopped down on the bed next to Adam, snuggling up into his side.

"What do you want to do first?" I yawned.

"Take…nap…" Adam mumbled, his breathing already evening out. A nap did sound good…I grabbed the fleece blanket that was folded at the bottom of the bed and draped it over myself and an already sleeping Adam. Before long, I was asleep, too.

When I woke up, the first thing I smelt was bacon. I sat up, looking around the dark room. We must have slept for more than five hours; it was the middle of the day when we got to the house. I changed into a hoodie and basketball shorts before making my way into the kitchen. Adam was leaning over the stove, whistling and flipping bacon and eggs.

"Wow, that smells awesome." I hopped up onto one of the bar stools at the island. Adam smiled, putting all of the food on a serving tray before sitting down across from me. I grabbed a piece of toast, sighing with happiness.

"Didn't realize how hungry you were did you?" Adam chewed on some bacon, watching as I ripped into my food.

"When did you go to the store?" I asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"I woke up a few hours before you so I got the rental car and drove to get food." He explained.

"You should have woken me up; I would have gone with you." I scooped more food into my mouth. Adam was right; I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I bit into that toast. I slowed down a minute, taking a minute to let the food digest.

"Nah, you looked too cute." Adam smiled. I looked at my left hand, admiring the white gold wedding band on my finger. It was gorgeous; slim and intricate with vines and flowers wrapping around the band. And then it hit me…wow, I was married. Adam and I had just gotten _married_. I hadn't had time to sit back and soak in the fact that I was now Mrs. Adam Wilde.

When we were done eating, I told Adam to go unpack while I washed the dishes. There was a small window over the sink and I stared out of it absentmindedly, looking at the flowers and trees that took up the entire backyard. If it didn't mean leaving all of my friends and family behind, I would move here in a heartbeat. I'd only seen this house and I was already in love with the entire island. I could picture it; Adam and me sitting on the porch in the morning, drinking our coffee before leaving for work. Watching as our kids ran along the beach collecting shells. The little boy would have Adam's dirty blonde hair and my eyes, the little girl running with long, brown curly hair waving behind her. One day those kids would grow up and start families of their own.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"What it would be like to live here…to raise a family here. Then I started thinking about our family. What our kids will look like and how they'll grow up. One day we'll be grandparents," I turned around to face Adam. "And I cannot wait to start that life with you, Adam Wilde."

"It's starting right now, Mia Wilde." He leaned down, giving me a deep kiss. He ran his hands up and down my sides, across my back, down my spine. I tangled my fingers in his hair, leaning back against the sink. He grabbed me by the waist, lifting me onto the counter. If there had been anyone walking on the beach this far down, they would have gotten quite the show. I grabbed at his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it across the room. His hands were everywhere, grabbing and kissing flesh.

"I love you," he whispered against my collarbone.

"I know," I smirked, running my hands through Adam's hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist, our breathing heavy in the otherwise silent room. He let out a small groan, reaching his hands up and winding his fingers through my hair. He tugged slightly, making me gasp.

"I need you," he moaned, pulling me closer

"I know," I repeated, my voice rising in pitch. We couldn't tear away from each other and I wondered how we would make it up the small, narrow staircase like this. "I don't think we can get upstairs like this."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to make do with the counter top."

"Come on, I want to get to the beach sometime today!" I yelled up the stairs, adjusting the beach bag on my shoulder. I heard some stomping around and then Adam's heavy feet coming down the stairs. He looked like he was sulking and had his arms crossed like a five year old.

"I don't want to go," he whined.

"What, why? We came to Hawaii so we could go to the_ beach_, Adam; I thought you liked the beach!" I grabbed his arm, weaving my fingers through his and pulling him towards the door.

"But my bathing suit is stupid." He mumbled. I stopped, turning to look at him with wide eyes. He looked at me with an embarrassed expression and I looked down at his bathing suit.

"Are you serious…what's wrong with it?" I laughed.

"It has flowers on it!" he yelled. It was a Hawaiian pattern; of course it had flowers on it. He was being completely ridiculous…not to mention he was the one who had picked it out.

"Adam, you're being stupid. We have to leave the house at some point. We haven't left in two days!" I started towards the door again, tugging Adam along behind me.

"That isn't true…" Adam immediately protested. "Well, I guess it is…" and it was. We had slept most of the first day away and spent the entire second day…well, let's just say we had spent the entire second day indoors.

"Please, can we just go to the beach for a few hours and then we can come back and do whatever you want." I already saw the gears running.

"_Whatever_ I want?" he winked. I nodded and smiled mischievously.

"Wherever you want," I added.

"But what if I want to do it on the beach?" Adam looked thoughtful. I was surprised he hadn't thought of it yet, he seemed like the type to be all over that.

"That's for at night when no one is around." I replied, pushing the door open behind me and walking onto the sand. If I kept going with the conversation, we would be all the way down by the water and Adam wouldn't have even noticed. He shrugged, giving up when I dropped our towels and the bag onto the beach.

"You're a sneaky one, Mrs. Wilde."

"I know," I said, dropping my cover up, running towards the water. I felt the cold waves crash onto my ankles, then my calves, then my knees. It was the clearest water I'd ever seen. I saw tiny fish the color of an orange and pink sunset zoom around my feet, dodging my steps. Blue and green shells littered the ocean floor. It was beautiful and I stood there for a few minutes looking at the wonderful colors. But that didn't last too long; I was suddenly being pushed over into the water, a heavy force crashing me under a wave. I broke the surface sputtering, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Adam!" I shrieked, adjusting my bathing suit top.

"What?" he asked innocently, floating on his back. I splashed some water on his face, moving further into the water and ignoring his "help me, I need mouth to mouth resuscitation" calls.

After an hour of swimming around and splashing each other, Adam and I were collapsing on our towels, tired and beaten from the intense waves. The sun felt good on my face and I could already feel my paler than pale skin tanning. I also felt Adam's fingers trace circles on the back of my hands, his fingers tracing up and down my arm. Then he moved to my color bone, tracing patterns across my chest.

It was amazing, the thought of never having to leave Adam. We could lay on this beach together for the rest of our lives. We could lie on a million beaches together and we would never have to leave the other's side. I was thrilled but it also slightly terrified me. But the fear wasn't bad. It was a good fear…if that made any sort of sense. I was afraid that Adam would get bored with me. Or maybe I wouldn't be a good wife…or a good mother when the time came. But those fears were all a part of being married. And I would have to get used to them, I would have new things to worry about from now on all the time. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I could stay here forever," I mumbled.

"Then let's stay!" Adam smiled. The thought was definitely alluring.

"Unfortunately we have to go home in a few days which sucks because there's still so much to do. " I complained.

"I know, how can we leave when we haven't had sex in the backyard yet?" Adam exclaimed.

"You sure have your priorities in order," I rolled my eyes before sitting up and gathering my stuff. "Come on, let's go back and shower and then we can actually go out and do something."

"Like backyard sex?!" he was saying it now just to get on my nerves.

"No, no more until tomorrow! We are going to get things done here; I refused to just see the beach and the block we're staying on." I yelled, stomping ahead of him.

"You can't be serious!" he called after me.

"Try me!"

"I can't believe we have to leave already." I frowned, throwing the last of my clothes into the suitcase. Adam was lugging things towards the staircase, including a small suitcase we had to buy to accommodate for all the souvenirs we bought.

"We don't need to buy something for everyone, let alone all of this stuff for ourselves. Let's just buy a snow globe and call it a day." Adam had said, placing things back on the shelf that I had picked up in the store after a tour of Pearl Harbor.

"But who knows when, or if, we'll ever be back!" I sighed, riffling through a bin of shirts. And we'd had this argument every single place we went to. Eventually he just ignored me. I did agree that I went a little over the top by buying my grandma a magnet for each location but I knew she would like them; her fridge was covered in them.

"I'm sort of excited to go home," Adam said. "It'll be nice to go home and have that familiarity."

"Back to work and such, what fun," I joked.

"We're both musicians, we have fun jobs!" he shot back, disappearing down the stairs. I turned off the lamp on the bedside table and joined Adam downstairs. The taxi was outside and was packing our stuff into the trunk.

"Time to go home, Mr. Wilde," I locked the door behind us.

"Time to go home, Mrs. Wilde," Adam agreed, taking my hand.


	4. The Pregnancy

**Now that school is over, I should have more time to write and therefore will be posting more! I also have some future chapters already written so I'll be able to post them easily. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and followed, I appreciate it, considering I suck at updating. It means a lot! **

The Pregnancy:

"Are you sure everything is okay in there?" Adam called through the door. I placed my clammy forehead against the toiler rim and took in a shaky breath. I never threw up; I hadn't gotten sick since high school.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Can you get me some ginger ale?" I answered, my stomach turning over.

"Sure, I'll go down to the drug store right now." I heard him grab his keys and then the door shut. I lifted myself up to sit on the edge of the tub, my entire body shaking. I hadn't eaten anything strange the past few days so it couldn't be food poisoning. But there wasn't anything going around either. Maybe it was just a fluke; all of my years of not getting sick were finally catching up to me. But that didn't seem very likely either. I had been puking up everything I'd eaten for the past two days only to become ravishingly hungry in the middle of the night. I would eat and eat, dipping strawberries in peanut butter and I would feel fine. Then I would wake up around one in the afternoon, which was late for me, and throw it all up.

There was one theory that had run through my mind but I refused to believe it. So I did the only logical thing I could think to do; I went to Google. And all of the articles pointed to that one theory.

Pregnancy.

No, no, no, absolutely not. There was no damn way I was _pregnant_. Adam and I weren't using protection, sure, but I was still on the pill.

_But it doesn't always work_, a nagging voice in the back of my head said. I heard the front door open and I rushed into the hallway to greet Adam. I blurted out the words without thinking.

"I think I'm pregnant," at the same time as he said "I think you're pregnant."

He held up a test and I grabbed it from him, rushing back into the bathroom. Adam said nothing as I took the test and patiently waited the three minutes for the results. But by the time the three minutes had passed, I couldn't bring myself to look at it.

"Mia, what does the test say?" Adam knocked on the door, poking his head through.

"I don't know," I looked at the plastic stick turned upside down on the counter. Adam was now sitting on the bathroom floor in front of me.

"What do you mean? Can you not read it?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and then looked back at the stick.

"I'm afraid to see what it says." I said matter-of-factly. Adam reached up for my hand, running circles on the back.

"Why would you be afraid? We aren't seventeen anymore. You don't have to be afraid." Adam said. He obviously didn't get what I meant.

"But we didn't _plan_ on this baby, Adam. We haven't even talked about kids. We've only been married for two years. I never…I didn't expect this. Don't get me wrong, I want kids and you know that. But I thought we would have some sort of plan. You know, maybe a discussion or two. What if we can't raise it right now? What if we don't have the money? I just…I don't know what to think." I rambled.

"Mia, babe, I married you for a reason. I love you more than I have ever loved anything. We can get through anything so we can get through raising a baby. You just have to look at the test." Adam assured me, reaching up to kiss my cheek. My hands were shaking as I grabbed the stick, flipping it over for Adam and me to see.

"Holy shit," I gasped.

"You're pregnant!" Adam was grinning from ear to ear. Then he saw that I wasn't reacting. "Mia?"

"We're…I'm…there's a…" I stuttered. Words could not describe what I was feeling. But then I was smiling and crying, jumping into Adam's arms. "We're having a baby!"

"I can't believe this!" Adam rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you crying?" I laughed through my tears. Adam shot me a glare, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping his cheeks.

"You are too. This is a mile stone in life, even grown men cry…don't tell anyone about this." He mumbled. I reached forward, grabbing his shirt to pull him close for a kiss.

"We have to call your parents and my grandparents and Henry and Willow and Kim and the band and oh man, we have to tell everyone!" I was laughing, crying, and hyperventilating all at the same time.

"Calm down, calm down," Adam stood, heading towards the door. "I'm going to call my parents first."

"Okay, I'll call my grandparents when you're done." I nodded. I jumped up, running into the hallway. "Adam!"

"Yeah, babe?" he stuck his head through the door jam.

"I love you," I smiled, putting my hand on my stomach.

"I love you, too," I answered. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't _believe_ it! I was going to be a dad. A few years back, I thought this day would never come. Hell, I never even thought Mia and I would be married. I had always known I wanted to marry her, have a family with her but when she left all those years ago…I pushed the thought out of my head. I settled for what I could get. But now…now, I was married to the woman I've loved since high school and she was carrying a little Adam or Mia in her.

"Hello?" my mom answered the phone.

"Hey, Ma, it's me." I took a deep breath. Telling my parents would be…interesting. They loved Mia but they thought that a couple should be together for at least five years and have stabled (boring) jobs before they had kids. And Mia and I hadn't even talked about it, we've only been married for two years. But, in my opinion, marriage wasn't the only thing that mattered. Mia and I had been together a long time before we got married. Sure, there was a three year gap in there but we never stopped loving each other.

"Oh, hello honey! How is everything?" she sounded a little surprised. I only called her on the holidays when I wasn't with her and the third Thursday of the month.

"Yeah, we're all good. I, uh, I have to tell you something."

"Is everything okay? Are you and Mia okay…" she was starting to jump to conclusions in her perfect fashion.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." My legs jiggled nervously.

"You're worrying me, Adam, is everything alright?" she sounded panicked.

"Mom, everything is fine!" I practically shouted.

"Then what's wrong?" Mom pressed. I just had to spit it out, I just had to tell her. Even if she gave me a shit reaction, she was my mother and she had a right to know.

"Mom, I'm going to be a dad." I whispered. There was dead silence on the other end. I hadn't been very loud, maybe she didn't hear me.

"Oh _honey_, that's fantastic! I can't believe…let me tell your…_Robert_!" she was rushing her sentences together. This was a good sign. She only did this when she was excited about something. I heard some rustling on the other end, then some mumbling and then my mom's voice came back on.

"Adam, can you hear us? I put you on speaker, I thought your father should hear the good news!" Mom shouted.

"I can hear you guys loud and clear," I looked over towards the living room doorway. Mia was poking her head through, waiting to see the look on my face to feign what my parent's reaction was. I gave her a thumbs up and she jumped a little, clapping. "Dad, I got some big news. Um, Mia is pregnant…I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Isn't that great, Robert?!" my mom sounded like she was crying.

"Son, that's great news. I didn't know you and Mia were discussing the idea of children just yet." Dad sounded critical. Uh-oh. Here it came. The speech about not having a good enough job, not living in the best place to raise a child. I was about to bet myself ten bucks that they would try to get us to move back home.

"We weren't, it was sort of a surprise. But neither of us mind, we're over the moon." I smiled at Mia, who was looking up baby stuff on the computer across the room.

"Well if you didn't plan it then I hope you have enough money saved. A baby is a big responsibility. I don't know how much money you two make as musicians but a baby is a lot of money…" Dad started. I rolled my eyes and I heard a muted slap. Mom must have smacked his arm.

"Robert, let the boy be excited. His wife is having their first baby!"

"I'm just looking out for him," my dad snapped. They started bickering before Mom pushed Dad out of the room, taking the phone off speaker.

"He really is proud of you, Adam." Mom explained.

"I know, he's just being Dad." I shrugged.

"Is Mia there? I want to talk to her about girl stuff dealing with the baby." Mom asked. I motioned for Mia to come over and sit next to me on the couch. Handing her the phone, she looked at me wearily before I jumped and made my escape. I moved into the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal and watching Mia squirm under my Mom's interrogation.

"…I kind of want it to be a surprise…but I'm not sure…well yeah…I mean, I just found out twenty minutes ago…" Mia laughed. She placed her hand on her stomach, moving it around like she was trying to feel the baby. Feel the baby, I thought to myself. That was jus truly amazing. But the fear was starting to creep up on me. What if I was a terrible father? What if I didn't know what to do? What if I raise him or her wrong and they become a crazy psycho killer who sells heroin in Central Park? Shit, I didn't know how to be a dad. I didn't even know how to take care of myself! I live on cigarettes, Burger King, and Monster!

But that was all a part of the journey. Finding out what worked and what didn't, trying all the methods you could to be a great parent and raising a kick ass kid. I was going to have to figure that all out on my own. And with Mia at my side, I was more than ready to take the journey.


	5. The Birth

**I went all out for this, taking Mia and Adam's names and putting them through a generator to find a good baby name. It was between Emilie, Destiny or Aria. Turns out, Aria is 'melody' in Italian so you guys can guess what I picked…**

"Mia, would you mind loosening your grip on my hand?" I asked, looking down at my anger-filled wife. She was sitting in her hospital bed, drenched in sweat, gripping my hand so hard it was turning strange colors.

"Oh, grow a pair, Adam." She hissed through clenched teeth. Another contraction hit and she screamed, the sound making my ears hurt.

"Hun, I need to be able to play the guitar so that we can pay for all our nice things." I said. Mia glared up at me so I dropped the subject, sitting back down in the chair I pulled up next to Mia's bedside as her grip loosened. I hated seeing her in so much pain.

"Is it time to have it yet?" Mia asked as a nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry, not yet." The nurse said her eyes sympathetic. Mia finally let go of my hand completely and I sighed in relief, shaking my hand to get the feeling back.

"But it's been like, six hours!" Mia cried out, gripping the bed rails.

"Don't worry, sweetie," the nurse said, handing Mia a cup of ice chips. "It'll all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will," Mia said sarcastically and chewed on a piece of ice. Was it normal to be in labor this long? Mia had been cleaning some dishes when her water broke. At first we thought she spilled some water out of the sink but then the contractions started. I was so surprised, I dropped the cup I had been drying. I ran into our room, grabbing the bag we'd packed a few days before and rushing Mia into the old, rickety elevator in our building. I don't think I've ever broken so many driving laws.

But now it was midnight, she was in her sixth hour of labor and the screaming was starting to unnerve me. I wasn't annoyed, it was just freaking me out. I couldn't handle the screams, the look of discomfort and pain on her face.

"I'm going to go get a coffee." I said finally and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, leave your wife while she's in labor with your first born child!" she yelled angrily.

"Mia, you aren't going to have the baby in the five minutes that I'm gone. You aren't even close, you haven't even gotten the drugs yet!" I said without thinking. Mia screamed some curses and threw a piece of ice in my direction. I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked outside, breathing in the cool air. I wasn't even the one in labor and I was stressed, getting an uneasy nauseous feeling in my stomach. This was going to be an extremely long night.

_Four hours later:_

"Holy shit," Mia gasped. "This really hurts."

"Another contraction?" I jolted up in my seat. Mia nodded and my eyes widened.

"How long ago was the last one?" she asked breathlessly.

"About ten minutes!" I laughed, checking the clock.

"Call a nurse," Mia demanded. I ran into the hallway, yelling about babies and contractions. It had now hit four in the morning and I was running on yesterday's energy and shitty hospital coffee. To say I was a little hyper was an understatement. It didn't really help that I was about to see my baby for the first time.

"Are we ready to have a baby?" Dr. Smith asked, smiling at Mia as she came into the room with two nurses. She pulled up the blanket, examining Mia.

"I damn well hope so." Mia muttered.

"Yup, you're nine centimeters. We're going to take you to the delivery room now. Are you two ready?" the doctor motioned for the two nurses to start pushing Mia out into the hall.

"For the pain, no," Mia answered.

"For the baby, yes," I said. One of the nurses handed me a hair cap and what she called a "sanitation gown". In reality it was just a paper-thin backwards robe. The nurse helped me tie the gown while we were in the elevator and then we were running down the hall, pushing Mia's bed into the delivery room, a bunch of doctors already setting up equipment.

"Mia, in a few minutes, I'll need you to start pushing." The doctor informed us, putting a surgical mask on. Mia grabbed my hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. I flinched but kept my mouth shut.

"You can do this, honey," I whispered in her ear.

"Push," the doctor yelled and Mia screamed out in pain.

"I hate you! Why would you do this to me? I'm going to kill you when this is over!" Mia screamed. I ignored her threat, I was too damn excited. My baby was so close to being born. I didn't feel ready. What were we going to name it? Was I even ready for this? Would my parents fly out here to see it or would we take the baby back home to Oregon? Could you even take a new born on a plane? I was so busy thinking about the most pointless problems that I missed the doctor informing us that she could see the head.

"I should have gotten the drugs!" Mia cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. I brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"Only a few pushes more, Mia." I assured her.

"Just two more pushes, Mia, just two more!" the doctor said. Mia nodded, pushing and screaming out, clamping my hand, making it turn blue. And then, in the silence that followed Mia's last push, there was a baby crying.

_This has got to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen_, I thought and looked down at the sleeping bundle in Mia's arms.

"She's so beautiful," Mia whispered and then let out a big yawn.

"She's perfect," I agreed and leaned down to kiss the top of our baby girl's head before kissing Mia on the lips. "What are we going to name her?"

"Mhm, I don't know. We never really talked about names before now." Mia shrugged. That part was true. We had wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise so we never talked about names. "When I took Italian, we got a list of names and all of their meanings. 'Aria' meant 'melody'. I think it's a perfect fit."

I thought about it for a minute, nodding. It _was_ a perfect fit. And I couldn't think of anything better.

"It _is_ perfect. I love it," I agreed. "Now we need a middle name…"

"Well, haven't you always liked the name 'Samantha'?" Mia asked.

"How do you remember that, we talked about our favorite names like, a million years ago, way back when we were in high school." I laughed.

"Of course I remember," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Aria Samantha Wilde…I like the sound of that." I said, beaming at the little girl in her arms. She yawned again and I smirked at her. "Someone's tired."

"You would be too if you went through that labor." Mia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we should go to sleep, then," I said and reached for the baby. Mia's arms tightened around Aria, making me laugh. "Mia, nothing is going to happen to her. I'm going to sit right over there in that chair with her. She'll be here when you get up."

"I guess so," Mia handed me the baby before turning over, pulling the blankets up to her chin. I sat in the rocker that was placed in the corner, moving back and forth lightly, not taking my eyes off the perfect little girl in my arms. Without thinking, I began to sing.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…" _

"You're going to be a great dad," Mia mumbled, half asleep. She had turned back over and was staring at me and Aria, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go to sleep." I joked, not letting her see the tears that were filling my eyes. Everything I thought I knew was gone, out the window. I was going to have to completely re-learn how to be a human being. I had to think about my baby now. I had to take her into consideration for every single decision I made from now on. But hey, it's not like I minded.


	6. The Recital

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows, it means so much! And I am so sorry it's been taking me so long to update and that this chapter is a little shorter. I started my first year of college this year and if that wasn't hectic enough, I got an on campus job and there was a death in the family but here is a chapter and hopefully I won't take as long next time! **

I searched frantically for my pearl earrings, wondering where they had gotten to. I looked through all of my jewelry boxes and all of my drawers. Nothing. I heard Aria crying and Adam mumbling for her to please, please be quiet.

"Adam! Have you seen my pearl earrings?" I called out from the bedroom.

"No, why would you think I've seen your earrings?" he yelled back. I huffed and rolled my eyes, going back to my vanity. I flipped open the tiny little box that belonged to my mother and sighed with relief, they were sitting inside. I looked myself over in the mirror. There was not a single wrinkle to be found in my white dress, not a single fly-away hair.

"You look gorgeous," Adam said.

"Not looking too bad, yourself," I raised my eyebrow. His hair was spiked up as usual, his tux complete with combat boots instead of dress shoes. "And doesn't Aria look like a little princess?"

"Daddy did a good job getting you ready, didn't he, peanut?" Adam tickled Aria's stomach, making her giggle around her pacifier. She was wearing a dark purple dress that made her look like a little doll. Her skin was pale like mine and she had these crystal clear eyes that sparkled all the time. She was already nearing the eight month old mark and I couldn't believe I was already getting ready for my return to classical music. I had practiced all through my pregnancy and I even sometimes played to get Aria to fall asleep but I wasn't entirely sure I was ready.

"I guess we better go?" I asked nervously.

"Hun, you are going to be great. You've been practicing like crazy. You have nothing to worry about." Adam assured me, kissing my forehead and grabbing my hand. I took deep breaths, willing the butterflies in my stomach to disappear. Before long, we were pulling up to the theater, the line to get in winding around the block. People were dressed in their fanciest clothes, shivering against the winter winds.

"Okay, we're gonna drop you off around back and then go grab our seats." Adam sighed, turning slowly down the back street to avoid running people over. The crowd was coming from every direction and that just made me more nervous. So many people…

"You got seats? Why don't you just watch from the side in case Aria starts crying?" I asked absently.

"Aria never cries when classical music is playing and you know that." Adam laughed, pulling over and popping the trunk. "Now go do what you do best."

"Thanks, babe," I kissed his cheek, jumping into the cold and grabbing my cello case from the trunk. I could hear a chorus of instruments warming up and I immediately felt calmer. I had to remind myself that this was like a home to me and that music could never do me wrong. I put my coat on the rack, taking my cello out of the case and joining the orchestra on stage to practice before they let people in.

"It's good to see you back, Mia," a percussionist, Mike, said. "How's the little one?"

"She's great! Her and my husband are actually coming to see the show tonight." I smiled at the thought of Adam and Aria coming to watch me play.

"Isn't she a little young to be coming to a performance?" he asked.

"She takes after her mom in the way she loves music." I shrugged, turning the pegs on my cello as I ran the bow across the strings to tune it.

"Ten minutes till doors open!" our conductor yelled, sending everyone on stage into a frenzy; last minute jitters. People were snatching their music, placing it nicely on their stands, people were tuning and straightening their ties, jackets, and dresses. I was surprisingly calm. We were playing Tchaikovsky Number Six which was one of my favorite pieces. There really was no need to be nervous, like Adam had told me in the car. This _was_ what I did best.

"Here goes nothing," I rolled my shoulders and cracked my fingers to loosen up, getting into my spot in line, straightening my back to walk out on stage. People cheered and clapped as we walked out and took our seats, our conductor smiling encouragingly. And then we started playing. My heart swelled, my eyes closing, my hands moving with a mind of their own. I was swept into the music and I loved every minute of it.

"Mia!" I turned towards the sound of my name, watching Adam push through the crowd with Aria. After the show we had been taken to a hotel ballroom down the street for a reception with friends and family of the orchestra as well as various other guests. My smile broadened, my arms stretching out to grab Aria who was already frantically waving her arms at me.

"Hey, little girl!" I made little kisses on her neck and cheeks, making her giggle. Adam wrapped his arm around the both of us, kissing me on the top of the head and resting into his side. I didn't realize until now how tired I was. My head was fuzzy, my eyes heavy. I wasn't in the mood to have any sort of formal conversation with anyone right now.

"Who do we have to say hello to first?" Adam asked. I thought about it for a minute, debating with myself on what to do.

"You know what? Let's go home. I'm just really not in the mood to do this." I shrugged, heading towards the door and not paying any attention if Adam was following me. I knew I would probably get scolded from my manager for not staying and talking but Aria was starting to squirm and I was exhausted.

"I'll get the car while you get your coats." Adam said, passing me and running down the steps. I handed the check-in guy our tickets and waited while he grabbed our coats, jiggling Aria in my arms as she laid her head on my shoulder. I grabbed the coats and slipped Aria's coat on while trying not to move her too much; she was already falling asleep and I didn't want to wake her and get a round of crying and screaming. Adam smiled when he saw me carrying her towards the car and opened the door so I could strap her into her car seat.

"Hopefully she stays asleep and then sleeps through the night." Adam sighed, echoing what I was thinking. Aria had gotten us up at five this morning, I was praying she would stay asleep until at least six tomorrow morning. On the way home, Adam started rambling about what we should do with his parents when they come into town but I was already dozing off, my head hitting the window. The last thing I saw was a young girl wheeling a cello case behind her and then I was asleep.


	7. The Second Pregnancy

**I know I promised it wouldn't take so long to update but it's been a much crazier semester than I planned! But I'm out of school and settled back home and I have a good start on the next few chapters. Thanks for reading! **

_This day was not going how I originally planned_, I thought bitterly as I leaned over the toilet for the third time this morning, letting any food in my stomach empty itself into it. I sat back on my heels and took a swig of water before spitting it into the toilet and flushing its contents.

"You okay in there?" Adam asked from the other side.

"Mommy, I wanna go to the park! Can you take me to the park? Daddy, I wanna go to the park!" Aria yelled.

"Sure, sweetie, we can go to the park." Adam replied before opening the door a crack. "Are you okay? This is the fourth day you've been throwing up."

"Yeah, I'm fine! Take her to get dressed and I'll be ready in a minute." I smiled weakly and rose to my feet, grabbing my toothbrush and scrubbing at my teeth. This was odd. I never really got sick anymore. Even when I was little, I didn't get sick. Throwing up was abnormal for me. The last time I threw up was when I was pregnant with Aria. I slipped one of Adam's sweatshirts over my tiny tank top and curled up in bed, sipping at the ginger ale on my bedside table.

"Hey, babe, are you ready to go?" Adam asked. He came into our room, saw that I wasn't dressed and started throwing clothes at me. "Mia, we need to get going!"

"I'm gonna have to sit this one out. I still feel really sick." I mumbled. Adam sat on the bed next to me, testing my forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't feel warm…you should probably go to the doctor. It could be a stomach virus or something." He tucked the blankets closer around me.

"Yeah, I'll call today while you guys are out." I nodded, smiling as he kissed my forehead. I listened as Aria giggled excitedly over going to the park before the front door closed behind them. I grabbed my cell phone, dialing the doctor's number and praying they had an opening sometime today. Maybe they would be able to give me something for this awful stomach problem.

An hour later I was driving to the doctor's, happy that they had a cancellation and could fit me in. Hospitals and doctor's offices still made me uneasy but I did my best to remain calm as I sat in the waiting room, everything white and sparkling, smelling of bleach.

"Mia?" a woman poked her head out of the door to look around the room, spotting me in my chair and smiling warmly. I followed her to a room, my usual doctor sitting at a desk and writing something onto a form.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilde," she shook my hand before motioning for me to sit on the table. "I understand you're having stomach issues?"

"For a few days now. I'm figuring it's just a stomach flu but I don't have a fever or anything. I'm throwing up and when I'm not, my stomach still hurts. I'm also pretty lightheaded and I'm tired all the time." I told her.

"And you said you didn't have a fever?" the doctor was writing rapidly, nodding to herself.

"No fever," I shrugged.

"When did you have your last period?" she asked. I was confused by the question but I started counting in my head, thinking back to the last time I had to buy tampons.

"Um…maybe a little over a month ago? Ever since I stopped taking my birth control, I've been a little unregular so I can never keep track." I informed her.

"Do you remember the last time you had unprotected intercourse when off the pill?" she didn't look up from her forms, just kept writing.

"Oh, um, not since before I even started the pill. Probably before I had my daughter. We're very careful." I replied. Where was the doctor going with this?

"Mia, have you considered the possibility that you're pregnant?" she finally looked up, raising her eyebrows. To be honest, I hadn't considered it. Adam and I had been having sex since I stopped the pill but we always used protection.

"No," I said simply. The doctor told me she'd be right back and, a few minutes later, came back with a pregnancy test. She told me where I could find the bathroom and told me she'd be waiting here when I got back. My hands were shaking so hard I could barely take the test. Adam and I hadn't talked about having more kids yet. Sure, we'd said before that we wanted more than one kid but we didn't have a discussion of when. What if neither of us were ready to have another one yet? What if he wasn't excited to be a dad again so soon?

"Congratulations," the doctor said when I was back sitting on the table. "You're expecting."

"Wow," was all I could say. I was in so much shock I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. She suggested I go see my obstretrition from when I was pregnant Aria and sent me on my way. I was in a daze the whole way back home. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. We had been _so_ careful. I could hear Aria giggling before I even reached our door and my stomach was instantly in knots. I was so nervous on how Adam would react even though I knew I had no reason to be. We were a family. We were in this together, no matter the situation.

"Mommy!" Aria yelled when I opened the door. Adam was lounging on the couch, watching tv, as Aria played with her toys. She raced towards me, hugging my legs and almost tripping me.

"Hey, honey," I wrapped an arm around her, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"What did the doctor say?" Adam asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, about that, can I talk to you in our room? Aria, stay in the living room, we'll be right back." I said. Adam followed me into our room and sat down on the bed, staring at me with a confused look.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I hope it is…um, so, believe it or not…I'm pregnant." I said. Adam's eyes widened and he stood up from his spot on his bed.

"Really? You're sure?" he asked, grabbing my hands.

"According to the test I took at the doctor's today? Yeah." I laughed. Adam's face broke into a grin and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! We're going to have a baby!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning me around before we both dropped onto the bed laughing. He brought my face to his and kissed me, pressing his body close to mine.

"I was worried you wouldn't be excited." I said, wanting to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"This is our second unplanned pregnancy! We were using protection and everything." I shrugged.

"That doesn't make me any less excited." He shook his head. I kissed him again, rolling over so I was straddling his hips as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Mommy, what are you guys talking about?" Aria yelled, her voice moving closer to the room. I moved off Adam's lap, Adam standing up and lifting Mia up at the door.

"We're talking about something very important, something very exciting." Adam said. He sat her down on the bed before taking a seat himself.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, sweetheart, you're going to have a baby brother or sister soon." I said.

"Really? Where is it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, it's in mommy's stomach." Adam tried to explain, giving me a panicked look.

"I don't see it." She sounded disappointed.

"You won't be able to see it for a few months. The baby has to grow inside my tummy until it's ready to come out and that takes a while." I explained, hoping she didn't ask too many questions.

"I don't wanna wait that long." She said sadly.

"He'll be here before we know it." I smiled.

"'He'?" Adam asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I have a feeling." I said simply. Adam placed his hand on my stomach as Aria started rambling about names and toys and parties and where the baby would sleep.

"I do, too." He smiled at me, ignoring our daughter's cries about not wanting to give up her room. The nervousness I felt earlier eased away and all I felt was excitement. This was what I always wanted and I couldn't explain how amazing it felt that everything I'd ever wanted was coming true.


	8. The Ultrasound

"Some of the names on this 100 list are freaking weird," Adam said, flipping through a baby magazine. "Why would anyone want to name their kid Blip?"

"Aw, that was on the top of my list," Mia joked, faking a pout.

"We can name our kid Blip when Freddie Mercury rises from the grave." Adam joked back, winking at his wife and putting down the magazine.

"I hate how long the doctors take." Mia shifted uncomfortably on the table, pulling the flimsy gown over her growing stomach. Adam drummed his fingers on his legs, nodding. He mostly just found the whole thing extremely boring. Well, appointments that weren't ultrasound appointments. Everything the doctor and Mia talked about was womanly stuff that he didn't understand, even though they'd gone through the same thing with Aria. All the talk about vitamins and tenderness and birth details went completely over his head. But he went with her anyway because it was part of being a husband and a father.

Mia was always grateful that Adam went to appointments and meetings with her. She had to be honest with herself, she never saw Adam and her having children. Even before the accident and their breakup, she never imagined that they would be here. They had talked about getting married and being together forever but Adam never seemed one for kids. Adam never brought it up so Mia didn't even because she took his silence as him taking that option off the table. But once Aria was born…that all seemed to change.

"Knock, knock," a voice said and Dr. Peters poked her head around the door.

"Hey, Dr. Peters," Mia said, rubbing her stomach in anticipation. Today could be the day that they found out the sex of the baby and that was all Mia had on her mind the entire week.

"How have mom and the baby been since we last met?" she asked, barely looking up from the chart in her hand.

"Good, everything seems to be going well. I'm tired most of the time and my back is killing me but I'm good otherwise." Mia explained.

"And her boobs, her boobs have been killing her. I can barely touch them without her freaking out." Adam piped in, laughing. Mia felt her face redden as the doctor finally looked up from the chart, raising her eyebrows at Adam.

"Any mood swings or extreme thoughts that have caught your attention?" the doctor continued down the normal list of questions.

"I cry a lot but I'm pretty sure that's normal." Mia said.

"Well let's do the urine test so we can get that sent to the lab and we'll go onto the ultrasound and other tests." The doctor nodded, laying the chart down so she could examine Mia. Mia hopped off the table, moving into the bathroom attached to the examine room. Then the doctor took her weight, measured her stomach and checked blood pressure. Mia sighed, eagerly awaiting the ultrasound.

"Alright, lay back on the table for me." She said, pulling the small monitor over to the table. She pushed Mia's gown up over her stomach, pouring the cold gel-like goop on her stomach. Adam reached for Mia's hand, winding his fingers through hers. He leaned close, resting his chin on his wife's shoulder. The anticipation was building and he could barely contain his excitement. And then the baby was there, right in front of them.

"There's the head," Dr. Peters said, pointing to the left side of the screen. "And the feet are down here so your baby is in a good position."

"Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Mia asked. The doctor moved the wand around, looking for something that Mia and Adam couldn't see.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, you're expecting a baby boy." She smiled.

"A boy? Really?" Adam's smile grew so wide he thought his lips would split, tears springing to his eyes. Mia wiped at her own cheeks, squeezing Adam's hand harder. Although Mia would have been happy with either gender, she was thrilled that Aria was going to have a little brother and that Adam would have a son to do guy things with when the baby got older.

"This is…this is fantastic." Mia said, smiling through her tears. Adam leaned over, kissing Mia so hard it took her breath away.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you more." Mia whispered back, both of them breaking into excited giggles. Dr. Peters handed them a strip of photographs and went over her test results, coming to the conclusion that the baby was perfectly healthy and that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'll see you both in a few weeks for your next meeting. Good luck!" Dr. Peters excused herself from the room, giving the couple some alone time. Mia grabbed a paper towel, wiping the gel off her stomach and sitting up in her seat to start getting changed so they could go home and share the news with Aria.

"It's a boy," Adam kept repeating and Mia watched him with awe. He was still crying and he had the biggest smile on his face but his hands were shaking like Mia had never seen.

"You nervous, babe?" she smirked. Adam looked at her like she had snapped him out of his own little world.

"No, no, not at all." Adam said quickly but Mia knew he was lying; she always knew.

"You're cute when you lie." Mia rolled her eyes and Adam grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him so that their foreheads touched. He placed his hands on either side of her head and his thumbs drew lazy circle on her cheeks.

"I love you with all my heart. I cannot wait to have this little boy in our lives, for Aria to have a brother. Of course I'm nervous, Mia. But I'll get over it." Adam assured her. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. Mia wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as his hands traveled from her face to her shoulders to her sides…

"We need to go home." She said, pulling away with an amused grin. "We cannot have sex in my doctor's office, as much as I want to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, there's a little kid in the room." Adam joked, putting his hand on Mia's stomach.

"That didn't stop you last night." Mia whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek as she finished getting dressed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aria yelled when her parents walked in the door. The babysitter got up from her spot on the floor, closing the coloring book in her lap. Adam slipped her some money, thanking her again for watching the baby and closed the door behind her.

"We have a surprise for you, baby girl." Adam said, pulling the sonograms out of his pocket and holding them just above Aria's level.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!' she jumped up and down for the pictures, her tiny fingers trying to grab the pictures from Adam's hand.

"These are pictures of your baby brother." Mia said, pointing to the baby's head when Adam finally handed over the pictures. Aria looked at the pictures intently, turning them this way and that, squinting at them.

"He looks funny." She said finally, handing the pictures to Mia.

"Well, that's because he isn't fully grown yet. He'll look like a normal baby when he's born." Mia explained. Aria looked at the pictures in Adam's hand and then back at Mia.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" she asked. Mia looked at Adam expectantly, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Honey, that's a lesson for another time."


	9. Christmas with the Wildes

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was working almost every day while I was home for summer vacation because I'll be going to Ireland with my college marching band this winter! But I surprisingly have some down time so here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and favorite-ing and reading!

**Three weeks before Christmas:**

"Do we really have to get Milo one of these robot dinosaur things? They are so freaking expensive!" Adam asked from across the aisle. I put down a set of action figures and joined him in front of the display.

"Well, we should because that was the first...whoa." I said, my eyes widening when Adam pointed at the price. "That's the _sale_ price?!"

"Maybe we could just splurge and get it." Adam shrugged. I look down at the list and shook my head.

"If we get this, we can't get Aria the pink electric convertible," I said and Adam sighed, looking helplessly as people grabbed at the robots, the supply dwindling in front of our eyes.

"Aria got the bigger gift last year when we got her the Barbie Dream House. It's Milo's turn to get the bigger gift." He said finally and grabbed for the last robot. He threw it in the cart and several people groaned when they saw the empty shelves. One woman even went as far as lunging at a worker, demanding he go into the back and find more of the robotic dinosaurs. "Ha, last one!"

Adam got so excited around Christmas time, ever since Aria was born. He took the kids to see Santa, decorated the house and even made us all go out to get the tree even though it ended with the kids crying and me giving Adam the silent treatment. The only thing I got to do was go out and get them Christmas outfits to wear for when we saw the family. Every year we alternated between us going to the west coast and his family and my grandparents coming out to New York.

"Maybe your mom could get Aria the car," I said nervously. I knew Aria would be really angry on Christmas when she woke up and there was no car for her to drive around outside in but Adam was right; it was Milo's turn to get the bigger gift. Although it was going to create problems in the future, I wanted my kids to have everything they'd ever want, just like my parents did for me. If it had been a year where Adam released an album or I was playing recitals, we would have had enough to buy the kids everything on their list but we had taken a break year, hoping to spend lots of time with Milo and Aria.

"No, she already got Aria's present." Adam said, picking up a Barbie and throwing it into the cart. I stopped him, putting it back on the shelf.

"Wrong Barbie," I said. "Aria wants 'California Girl' Barbie, not Malibu Barbie."

"What's the difference?" Adam asked, rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes right back. There were plain-as-day differences but I couldn't count on Adam to notice them. To him, they were all just dolls that you dressed up and lost accessories to.

"Malibu Barbie is tan and is wearing a skimpy-ass bathing suit and she looks like a hooker. 'California Girl' Barbie is dressed a bit more respectfully and she comes with another free outfit and a surf board for the same price, may I add, as Hooker Barbie." I explained. Adam just rolled his eyes again and pushed the cart towards the board games.

"Milo wants that Lego board game, right? The one where you can build the board and stuff?" I nodded and he grabbed it, throwing it in with everything else.

"You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas." Adam said.

"I told you that you don't have to get me anything. You got me a new bow for my cello for my birthday and tickets to a show on Broadway, that was expensive enough." I replied but I knew he was going to put up a fight.

"I can't just not get my wife and the mother of my children a gift for Christmas! If you don't tell me what you want, I'll be forced to pick something out randomly and I can assure you, it may not be pretty." Adam threatened. I cringed, knowing all too well where this could lead. One year, for my birthday, I didn't tell Adam what I wanted so he went out and just picked out whatever he wanted. It was the ugliest sweater I had ever seen and he knew it, too, but he did it on purpose and told me "that's what you get for not giving me ideas".

"Okay, we're done in here," I said, switching the subject. "Now onto the mall for clothes." I smiled and we made our way to the front, where the lines looped around the sides of the store, down the aisles, almost to the back.

"Oh great," Adam groaned. "We'll be here until New Years."

**Christmas Eve:**

"…the end." Adam finished, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table.

"Read it again!" Milo demanded and Aria yelled in agreement. Adam shook his head and stood, stretching his arms.

"No can do, time to go to bed. If you stay up any longer, Santa won't come to the house and you won't get your presents." Adam raised his eyebrows and the kids gasped, both immediately running towards the stairs.

"Wait, you have to put out the cookies and carrots for the reindeer and Santa!"

"Oh, no, how could we have forgotten?" I said in mock surprise. The kids didn't notice my tone. I went into the refrigerator and grabbed the carrots and milk while Adam grabbed the cookies the kids had made earlier. We placed them on the coffee table and I followed Aria to her room, watching her jump into bed and place all of her stuffed animals into their designated spots.

"Mommy, why does Santa bring presents to little kids on Christmas?" she asked. She was in the stage of asking question after question after question and I knew if I didn't answer this very carefully, we could be up for another hour at least.

"Well sweetie, Santa was around when Jesus was born so he brings the good little kids presents every year on Jesus' birthday to celebrate." I said. I didn't believe a word of it but I remember what it was like when I stopped believing in Santa and had to keep the charade up for Teddy.

"How is he still alive if he was there when Jesus was born? That was a long time ago." Aria was skeptical and I silently cursed myself.

"Jesus keeps him alive since Santa is such a nice guy. He really appreciates everything Santa does for people." I said, hoping this would be the end of it. Aria looked at me, eyes squinted, for a few seconds before snuggling down under the covers.

"Okay, Mommy." She said, hugging her stuffed bear and double-checking the rest of the animals.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her on the forehead, leaving the light on and door open so Adam could come say goodnight. I snuck into Milo's already dark room to kiss him on the cheek before silently closing the door behind me. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth, wanting to get as much sleep in as I could since I knew the kids would probably be up by five thirty, six at the latest. I dropped into bed, snuggling up against Adam as he put an arm around me.

"What took you so long to put Aria to sleep?" he asked, turning off his bedside light and chomping on a slightly burnt cookie.

"She started asking questions about Santa and Jesus and everything. I was trying to keep it short and simple but you know that's never easy with her." I turned off my own lamp before snuggling back into Adam's side, trying to keep warm. Our room was the coldest in the house all because Adam_ had_ to sleep with a window open.

"Milo asked the same thing but I just told him to ask you in the morning." He chuckled. I groaned, hiding my head under the comforter.

"Great, thanks," I said, shaking my head.

"You know, you never did tell me what you want for Christmas." Adam said slowly.  
>"Somehow, I'm sure you figured it out and I'm in for a nice surprise in the morning." I replied, slightly scared at what I would find under the tree tomorrow. Adam lifted my head up, moving his mouth to meet mine. He flipped us over so he was on top of me, moving his lips down my neck before lifting up my sweatshirt and kissing down to my bellybutton.<p>

"Mr. Wilde, what is this for?" I asked, my voice squeaky and breathless as he hooped his fingers into the waistband of my pajama pants.

"Part of your Christmas present," he smirked, sitting upright to pull his own shirt off before pulling my sweatshirt completely off.

"What if the kids wake up in the middle of the night?" I asked but it was a completely ridiculous thought. Aria and Milo never woke up in the middle of the night and when they did, they knocked before opening our door which was so strange for little kids but neither of us were complaining.

"Yeah, okay," Adam chuckled.

"Well, if you're insisting…"

**Christmas Morning**

"It's the dinosaur, it's the dinosaur!" Milo yelled, waving the box in the air. Adam snapped a picture, taking a long gulp of his coffee and doing his best not to look like he was half dead. We had only gotten about four or five hours of sleep and I was beginning to slightly regret the decision to stay up so late.

"Mommy, if Milo got his dinosaur, why didn't I get my convertible?" Aria asked when they were done opening presents. I looked around at all the gifts we had gotten her and hoped she wouldn't start throwing a fit.

"Well, you got the bigger gift last year so Santa must have decided it was Milo's turn. But you never know what you got from Grandma and Grandpa so why don't you wait until you open their presents." I said. She nodded, still sporting a frown but she grabbed the 'California Girl' Barbie and walked up to Adam, demanding he open it so she would play with it. Milo was hard at work with his dinosaur, trying to teach it new tricks even though he hadn't even learned how to use the toy yet. I curled up on the couch, grabbing Adam's coffee cup and taking a swig.

"Hey, get your own!" he said.

"My cups empty. Want to get me more?" I asked sweetly, flashing him a smile.

"The things I do for you." He shook his head.

"After what I did for you last night, you owe me." I winked.

"Now, now, that was a mutually reciprocated event." He said, rolling over the back of the couch without spilling the remains of our coffee to go get more. I curled my legs under me, sinking under the blanket across my lap and into the couch cushions, watching the kids play with their new toys. Adam joined me on the couch, handing me a mug before putting an arm around my shoulders.

"It's a good life," he said, watching the kids play.

"It really is," I smiled. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas,"


End file.
